


The Set Up

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	The Set Up

**Harry Potter: James/Severus/Sirius**  
James/Sirius/Severus  
NC17  
799 words  
warnings - non-con, darkfic

 

It was a set up. It was a set up and he should have guessed, but he didn’t, and he walked right in.

“Why, Snivellus!” James’s voice was genial, but his expression wasn’t. “How good of you to join us.”

And Sirius put his weight against the door, shutting Severus in between them. Severus fumbled for his wand, but they were too quick for him.

“Oh no,” said James gently, holding Severus’s wand between finger and thumb. “That’s ours.”

“We’ve been hearing things about you,” said Sirius grimly from behind him. Severus half-turned, but James was speaking again now.

“That’s right, Snivellus. We’ve heard a lot about you just recently. About you and Malfoy. We hear you’re his new pet.

Severus took a quick angry step towards James but halted at the sound of Sirius at his back.

“Oh, I wouldn’t, Snivells. You’d regret it.”

James sat down at his ease in a chair, and smiled at Sirius over Severus’s shoulder before turning his attention back to his victim.

“We hear you’ll do anything for Malfoy and we don’t like it.”

“He’s a married man, Snivellus,” added Sirius. “Married to my cousin. She’s a bitch, but you don’t fuck around with a Black – any Black.”

Sirius flicked his wand, and Severus was standing naked between them.

“So we’re going to teach you a lesson,” said James, smiling. “I hear you’re a cock-sucker and I want to know just how good you are. Get on your knees.”

Severus didn’t move, black eyes furious. He felt a vice-like grip at the back of his neck and heard Sirius in his ear.

“James gave an order, Snivells. I suggest you comply.” He forced him down in front of James, who had shifted so that he was exposed to Severus. “Go on, then,” said Sirius, pushing him forwards.

Eyes blazing with hatred, Severus bent his head, but James had him by the hair now and pulled him up so that they were looking at each other.

“Just one last thing. If you bite me, Snivellus, you’ll not get out of here intact. Understood?” The tone was pleasant – friendly, almost – but the threat was tangible. James let go, and pushed Severus back down. “Go on, then.”

He had no choice. He could feel the wand at the back of his neck. James and Sirius felt they had grudges to pay off and they intended payment in full. Sirius spoke again from behind him.

“I’ve been hearing other things about you, too.” Severus gasped with pain as two fingers were forced up his anus. “I want to find out if you’re a good fuck.”

“And keep going with what you’re doing,” instructed James, hands behind his head, mouth curved in enjoyment.

“I’m feeling generous, though, Snivells,” said Sirius blandly. “I’ll use plenty of lubricant.”

And Severus felt the hard cock of Sirius slide inside him, firm and painful. He choked, and felt James’s fingers in his hair again.

“Be careful what you’re doing down there.”

Sirius thrust, and thurst again, and the sweat beaded on Severus’s forehead and neck.

“One more thing, Snivells.” Sirius’s breath was warm and moist by his ear. “We left your hands free. Aren’t we kind? And we feel you ought to be allowed a little fun of your own. So put your hand on your cock. We’ll watch you bring yourself off as you pleasure us. Pleasure all round, hmm?”

“I won’t.” It was the first thing Severus had said since he entered the room, lifting his head from James.

“What did you say?” James wasn’t bothering to play nice any more. His tone was as hard as Sirius’s had been.

Severus’s face was set.

“I won’t do it.”

“Oh, okay.” It was Sirius’s turn to sound kind, his own cock still filling Severus. “One thing, though. If you don’t do it now, you’ll not be doing it again – ever. Okay?”

“You’ll be expelled for this.” Severus’s voice was low.

Sirius laughed cruelly.

“So spake the eunuch.”

Looking down, Severus saw a wand by his cock.

“You tell on us,” said James, “and we’ll make sure the whole school knows what you’ve got – or haven’t got – down below… and why. And do you think that Malfoy will want such damaged goods?”

“Last chance, Snivells,” murmured Sirius.

He could tell that they meant it. If they backout down now they would lose too much face.. James could see the reluctant submission in Severus’s eyes and smiled.

“So…” he said amiably. “Back to business…”  
*  
When they had finished with him, they left him there naked, his wand tossed out of the window onto the castle grounds below. They left without a word, sauntering out as if nothing had happened, without a backwards glance.

Severus would never forget and never forgive them.


End file.
